


All I Have To Do Is Dream

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: EB Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-10
Updated: 1998-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes home to a romantic dinner with Jim.  The first story in the EB series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a song fic. I'm sorry.
> 
> Original Note: This is the first in a series of 5 stories based on songs by the Everly Brothers. I know, I know. But I've loved their music since I was a kid, (thanks to my mother for liking their music too!) it's cute, catchy and short (kinda like Blair (g)).   
> This came about one evening when listening to the songs and trying to decide which ones to tape. I looked at the ones I'd  
> written down and realized that in a certain order they could tell a story. So, here's my interpretation of that story, as told  
> through our favourite men, Blair and Jim. I guess I'll call this the "EB series" for obvious reasons, but each story will have, as  
> a subtitle, the separate title of the song.

When Blair Sandburg walked into the loft, he was surprised to see the table set with the good dishes and silverware, with candles and floral centre piece. *Oh, shit, Jim had a big date and forgot to tell me* Blair thought, but before he could say anything, Jim walked up to him, and took his bag out of his hand, setting it on the floor by the door. Next, he removed Blair's jacket, hanging it up on the hook by the door, then he led his stunned Guide to a seat at the table. Jim poured a glass of wine for Blair, then served the meal, finally sitting down himself and looking at his befuddled Guide. 

*What the hell is this?!? _Who_ the hell is this, and what did he do with Jim?* Blair thought to himself, and, he was so surprised, he couldn't speak, which was a rare occurrence. 

"What's wrong, Chief, cat got your tongue?" Jim asked slyly. 

"Um, no, but what is all this Jim? A date stand you up or something?" Blair asked. 

"No, my date is sitting right here beside me," Jim replied, ignoring Blair's gasp of surprise, as he reached across and grasped Blair's hand in his. When he did, Blair could feel a surge of electricity go through his body, and he automatically returned the clasp. "I've wanted you for a long time, Blair, and I finally got my courage up, and did this for you." 

"Oh, Jim, I... I've had feelings for you too, but I was scared you'd reject me. I'm so glad you feel the same way." 

They finished their meal in companionable silence, and after they'd cleared the table, Jim went to the stereo and put on some soft music. He stood there, holding his hand out to Blair and asked simply, "Dance?" 

Blair entered Jim's embrace, sliding his arms up around the larger man's neck, nestling his head on Jim's shoulder, while Jim slid his arms around Blair's lower back. They stayed this way for a little while, each enjoying and learning what the other's body felt like pressed against him. Jim bent his head and started licking Blair's ear, then sucked the lobe into his mouth, tonguing the earrings he found there. Blair moaned, and pulled his head back to look at his Sentinel, then he guided Jim's head toward his, and let out a whimper as Jim claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. Jim's tongue demanded entrance to Blair's mouth, which the smaller man readily gave, and almost melted when he felt the hot velvet of Jim's tongue against his own, and his teeth and gums, everywhere in his mouth. Jim pulled out of the kiss, sucking on Blair's lower lip as he did. Blair reclaimed Jim's mouth, and each tasted the other, their tongues duelling for dominance, the kiss ending only when they had to stop for a breath. 

Jim lifted the younger man up and carried him over to the sofa, once there he pulled Blair's t-shirt off and then undid his pants, pushing them and his boxer's down around his ankles. Making Blair sit down on the couch, Jim knelt in between the boy's legs. Leaning forward, Jim kissed one of Blair's nipples, making the younger man groan, a groan which became even deeper when Jim gently bit the dusky brown bud. He kissed his way over to Blair's other nipple, giving it the same treatment, making the other man's hips start to jerk towards him. Blair's erection rubbed against Jim's chest, making the older man almost growl, as he licked his way down Blair's stomach, following the line of hair. Avoiding what Blair really wanted, Jim placed kisses on the younger man's inner thigh, then bit him, getting more aroused by the whimpering sounds his Guide was making. He moved to the other thigh, kissing and biting again. "Pleeeease, please..." 

"Please, what, Chief?" 

"Make me cum, now, oh please, don't tease me anymore," pleaded Blair. 

Deciding to put his friend out of his misery, Jim slowly licked from the base of Blair's erect penis to the tip, which he sucked into his mouth. Jim let it go and looked up at his Guide's flushed face, and said, "Is this what you want, Love?" 

"OOOhhhh, yessss, suck me, do it!" Blair barely managed in a hoarse whisper. 

"Gladly," Jim said as he took Blair's cock all the way in his mouth, sucking on it, and using his tongue to caress it. Blair reached down and grabbed Jim's head, holding it still so he could fuck the older man's mouth. After only a few thrusts, Blair came, spilling his seed, and shouting out "JIM, OH GODS, YES". 

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Blair sat up confused, then felt the wetness on his hand, stomach, and now flaccid penis. Hitting the radio button on his alarm clock, Blair laid back on the bed, sighing. *Gods, I hate those dreams, they seem so real, but something like that will _only_ ever happen in my dreams* Blair's thoughts were interrupted by the song he heard start on the radio. It was an old Everly Brothers tune, and it just about summed up his life right now. 

> __  
> Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream  
>  When I want you, in my arms  
>  When I want you, and all your charms  
>  Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream, dream, dream
> 
> When I feel blue, in the night and I need you, to hold me tight  
>  Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream
> 
> I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine anytime night or day  
>  Only trouble is, gee whiz, I'm dreaming my life away
> 
> I need you so, that I could die  
>  I love you so, and that is why
> 
> Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream, dream, dream
> 
> I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine anytime night or day  
>  Only trouble is, gee whiz, I'm dreaming my life away
> 
> I need you so, that I could die  
>  I love you so, and that is why  
>  Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream, dream, dream  
> 

Blair was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Jim walking back up stairs to his bed. Pulling his boxers off, thus freeing his erection, Jim climbed back into his bed, and started stroking his hard on, remembering. Earlier, he had heard his guide mumbling in his sleep, and could hear an accelerated heart/pulse rate. Knowing that Blair was prone to nightmares, and that the younger man couldn't always wake up from them, Jim had gone downstairs to investigate. When he got to Blair's door, he pushed it open and gasped at the sight that greeted his eyes, something he could see quite clearly, even though it was dark. Blair was sprawled on his bed, the covers pushed down, completely nude, and his hand was moving up and down his large, erect cock. Jim stared, transfixed by what he was seeing, and feeling his own penis growing hard in reaction to this little scene. As Jim watched, Blair stroked himself to orgasm, the milky fluid covering his hand and penis, the bitter sweet smell filling the room. But what had amazed Jim the most, almost shocked him, was what Blair had yelled as he came, "JIM, OH GODS, YES." Blair had been dreaming about _him_, had been jerking off and thinking it was _him_ !! Jim had quickly closed the door and made his way upstairs, where he now lay, jerking off and thinking of that gorgeous man downstairs. Jim pulled on his cock a couple more times and then came, hard, with a shuddering groan. As he lay there recuperating, Jim wondered what the hell was going to happen know, what would he do with the knowledge he now possessed. And how the hell did he feel about all this?  
  


* * *

  
Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
